Simplify the expression. $-r(-4r-7)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-r}$ $ = ({-r} \times -4r) + ({-r} \times -7)$ $ = (4r^{2}) + (7r)$ $ = 4r^{2} + 7r$